Utterly happy
by aga4343
Summary: They were always fighting and arguing about anything... Just thinking about Francis was giving Arthur a headache. And yet he wasn't able to bear the sight of him with someone else. But he couldn't be... jealous. Or could he?


Arthur was furious. So furious like probably never before.  
>"Moron ... pervert ... damn frog eater ..." he mumbled under his breath, walking towards the house. He was all wet from thick rain pouring on his head, but he completely didn't pay any attention to it.<p>

It's not like he was walking behind France on purpose. And especially not because he heard that the man has a date. If someone said it to Arthur, he probably would bite that someone's head off . He never ever would follow after this fool, idiot, MORON, with such a stupid reason. Generally he wouldn't track him at all.

However he found himself under the restaurant and - quite by accident and unintentionally – he saw through the glass – he didn't want it to happen! - as the ... pervert ... affectionately greets with Seychelles.

And then things that rolled down his face weren't tears. Someone is sick, if thinks so. This .. rain, uh.. it rained, didn't it? It rained, yes, exactly! The fact that the clouds gathered after several minutes is not any evidence!

"Bloody hell!" Arthur cursed, deep in his heart enjoying that this time it's really raining. He hunched up and walked slowly, trying not to think about how very pleased Francis seemed to be meeting with the younger state.

Thoughts stirred rapidly in England's head. But he always hated the Frenchman! They were always fighting, arguing about anything... Just thinking about Francis was giving Arthur a headache. And yet he wasn't able to bear the sight of him with someone else. That irritated him endlessly...

What was wrong with him? But he couldn't be... jealous. He snorted at his thoughts. Of course not, and who will think otherwise is a bloody idiot.  
>Arthur stopped, sat down on some bench– it was wet from the rain, but who cared? - and hid his face in his hands.<p>

Idiot. Yes. Bloody idiot.  
>He sighed loudly.<br>Probably... Probably he was an idiot...

After a moment of silence he heard someone's footsteps. In addition, he or she was whistling a song, what extremely annoyed England. How can anyone be happy when he's...

But when it suddenly stopped raining on his head - despite the fact that he still heart the noise of rain around him - and strange shadow enveloped him, he had to respond somehow.  
>He sighed loudly and looked up at the newcomer.<p>

Person he saw put him in such amazement that words couldn't express it...  
>Above him, grinning from ear to ear, was standing France, holding over them big, black umbrella.<p>

Arthur was about to stand up, yell something offensive to him, ask him icily "where's your girlfriend?", But – as he noted with some irony - he could only sit and stare at his greatest enemy, as if nothing else in the world mattered.

"I was right" France snorted lightly with laughter, but somehow it sounded so nice, elegant, and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "It's true. Oh, Angleterre, you don't even know how happy it makes me" France was getting closer to England's face with every spoken word.

At first Arthur didn't understand what the Frenchman said, but after a while it became something clear... So that date with Seychelles...

But he couldn't finish the thought, because it was brutally interrupted by France's lips, which violently attacked his own…

He woke up tired. But strangely pleased. He wanted to turn over on his back, but then he noticed two things. First – that he's in France's bedroom, second – that his... well.. lower back hurts horribly...

He groaned and finally turned on the bed to stand - actually lie - face to face with Francis, whose face he could see with same mischievous smile like last time.

And then recent events began to come up from the depths of his memory... Maybe not so much. He didn't really know what miracle got him to the France's house, he just remembered that irresistible, infinite pleasure - it was an only memory from the last night - nothing more...

"Y-you ..." England's voice was hoarse. After all, he was a little angry at the Frenchman. Idiot! He was meeting with Seychelles only to wake the jealousy in him! What a jerk ... stupid frog eater! How dared he even think that England would be fooled by that? How could something like that come to his mind?

But well... In the end these assumptions are correct... How unhappy would Arthur be, we all know, and so he had to admit that France's plan has worked flawlessly... He really was jealous. So terribly, insanely jealous that as much that it hurt like hell. And he didn't like it. Not at all.

"You're making fun of me. You know that I will never forgive you... I don't want to be your next victim, another one on the long list of lovers, the cause of sick satisfaction, that in the end you finally got me as any other man in the streets..." England was throwing words out quickly, they were full of grief, not having control over what he was saying. "I want something different, something more, I want you to ..." he fell silent. No, I couldn't say it, give him that satisfaction...

"…love you?" Arthur didn't even have to look up, he already knew that France has that half mocking smile on his lips, it was just audible in his voice... England clenched his fists on the sheets and stared at them angrily and all, all red.

It was more than enough of answer to France. He sighed softly, gently pushed up and sneaked an arm around Arthur, which shuddered slightly.

"Listen, Angleterre, now I'll tell you something... Yes, I did it to check something. But now I'm sure..." here he laughed softly, the sound was very pleasing England's ears, it made his stomach spin funnily... "Listen to what I say. Yes, I can make love to every living being on the streets, as nicely you specified it" in this moment Arthur looked at him with fury, but caught a look he didn't know, that type which if he stood, his knees would give up immediately.. "But I know that despite that fact, you and only you will be the one I'll love like nobody else in the whole world. " Francis finished in a gentle tone.

And then, for the first time in his life, Arthur felt completely, utterly happy...


End file.
